Final Piece
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: It was love that brought them together, it was jealousy that tore them apart, now what is the final piece that will heal the wound that they created?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything, seriously....**

**So, i thought of this idea and thought that it would be fun to write! I know this prologue is short but it gets the idea across (i hope) so yeah, sorry about the shortness! Next chapters will be much longer!  
**

**And as a heads up the pairing will be (get ready for it) but is not limited to: **

**Wow...that was really lon (and a lot of OCs too) g....anyways it's like a love 70-gon, but i think i'm wrong with the numbers...**

**So enjoy! And don't forget to review!!!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue:

"Ooh! Let's go to the Ferris wheel next!" Ayame said excited as she pointed to the circular ride.

"Alright, alright," Saeki chuckled, "when did you become so hyper?"

"Well, it is our two month anniversary, I should be allowed to be this hyper!" Ayame pouted, crossing her arms.

"You're right," Saeki gently patted her on the head. "Go ahead, be as hyper as you want."

"Yay!" Ayame grinned before dragging her boyfriend off for some more 'fun'.

* * *

"Ew, I hate happy couples like that," a young teen commented as he watched the young couple.

"I agree, I say we help them learn what true love is," the girl next to him smirked wickedly.

"And when you say that, does that mean you have a plan?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it means I have a plan you idiot!" she smacked him upside the head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Break

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything...**

**last chapter, the pairing(s) was so long that it didn't show up...**

**Please review when you're done reading! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Break

"Saeki-kun!" A girl's soft voice called out towards the group of approaching guys. The tall, white haired teen smiled at the chestnut haired teen in front of them.

"Good morning, Hiroshima-san," Saeki nodded politely while the rest of his teammates muttered a simple hi or hello. At that moment, after the greetings, most of the guys departed to their classes leaving behind the tennis team vice-captain alone with the girl.

"So did you hear about the party on Friday night?" Dana asked, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. Once he nodded, she continued, "it sounds really fun! I think I'm going, what about you?"

"Sounds like something Ayame would like," Saeki pondered out loud. "Maybe I should take her with me."

Dana scrunched up his nose. "Forget about her, take me," she whined latching herself to the teen's arm.

"You know I can't do that, she's my girlfriend," Saeki squired out of her grasp, feeling a bit uncomfortable at this point.

"She doesn't have to be, you can always have me," Dana replied, putting on a sweet face.

"Hiroshima-san, please understand that I love her and there is nothing that can change my love for her," Saeki stated leaving Dana speechless. He took this moment of his silence to make his hasty escape to his homeroom.

"Girlfriend," Dana muttered dangerously. "Not for long."

* * *

"Morning," Ryou offered a smile as he walked in and took his seat which was next to Saeki who looked upset. "What's wrong dude?"

"I think that Hiroshima-san has a crush on me," Saeki confessed.

"Gee, how did you notice that?" Ryou commented sarcastically.

"Ryou, stop this is serious! I can't return her feelings and then she'll get hurt!" Saeki looked upset and desperate of some good advice.

"Dude, here's my advice: Forget Hiroshima and just keep on dating Ayame, since you've already made it clear that you love her more than anything. Anyways, Aya-can is way cooler than that other chick. Stop being so nice," Ryou flicked Saeki on the head. Before the white haired boy could respond, the door opened and in stepped Dana.

"Speaking of the devil," Ryou muttered low under his breath.

"Morning, Kisarazu-san," Dana greeted with a fake smile on her lips. "You're here earlier today."

"I am always this early," Ryou spat.

"Silly me, I guess I've never noticed it before," Dana waved it off as if it was nothing.

Ryou twitched, _"This girl is too fake to be true."_

* * *

"_Hey," _A black haired teen called out smugly, Saeki turned around.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked politely, slightly confused.

"Yes," The other boy smirked, sauntering over to Saeki who was examining the stranger carefully. He was wearing the uniform from Rikkaidai but other than that Saeki could not figure out anything else.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but you will soon enough," the dark haired boy grinned evilly. "You see I have something important to discuss with you."

* * *

Saeki looked uneasy and his teammate could sense it but didn't say anything. Instead, Ryou observed his every move and facial expression every part vital to learning what was bugging the normally calm vice captain.

"Ryou," Saeki finally broke the silence. "How should I tell Ayame that we need to break up?"

"What!?" Ryou was stunned. "Why do you want to break up with her? You guys looked so happy together!"

"I have my reasons. Reasons that I can't tell you or Ayame," Saeki responded sadly.

"Fine," Ryou didn't press the matter. "But promise one thing, when you tell her, give it to her softly. You hurt her and I maim you for life. Got it?"

Saeki nodded, offering a weak smile. "I called her over to the park so we can talk. I hope I can give it to her easily, but either way I deserve the maiming."

"Saeki," Ryou muttered as he watched his friend leave. "When did you get all melancholy?"

……………………………………….

"Haru-chan!" Ayame chirped with glee as she saw the approaching boy. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"We met last week," Saeki smiled softly, hating himself more and more for what he was about to do.

"I know, but I still missed you," Ayame beamed at him and it broke his heart to mutter what he needed to say.

"I think we should break up," his words came hurriedly as he mentally slapped himself for being so blunt with it.

"What?" Her face fell. She had heard him clearly the first time but was dying to believe that she had heard wrong.

"Listen, we haven't been going well these past few days," Saeki began as he rehearsed it.

"But we have been going well!" Ayame protested.

"I know but I don't think I'm ready to continue, I need some time to cool off and think about it," Saeki switched to plan B. "I think you should do the same."

"Oh, alright," Ayame murmured with a nod. Saeki could tell that she was holding back tears but held himself back.

"_This is for her own good," _He told himself over and over again.

"I should go now," Saeki muttered before turning around and leaving a dejected looking Ayame.

As soon as he was out of sight, Ayame dropped to the ground and her tears fell as well.

* * *

**Why did Saeki break up with Ayame? **

**What will happen now?**

**Is Ryou right about Dina?**

**Stay tuned for next chapter to find out!**


End file.
